Solo por ti
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Blue sufre un pequeño accidente por culpa de Green, quien por un pequeño desliz tiene que hacer lo que ella quiera hasta que se recupere, resignándose a hacer todo lo que le pida por el simple hecho de los sentimientos albergados que tiene hacía ella.


**Aviso:** Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejeje, bueno, yo aquí con un nuevo one-shot, como siempre. Y sé que debería terminar otros fics, pero igual venía debiendo esta historia como regalo de cumpleaños para una buena amiga. A sí que espero les guste y también que te agrade, Kao-chan. Disfruten.

* * *

**Solo por ti.**

- ¡GREEEN! – gritó una chica histéricamente mientras corría a abrazar al líder de gimnasio de Viridian.

- Blue. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo qué te pasa? – gritó el mencionado enojado, forcejeando aquel abrazo.

- Nada Green, solo vine aquí a ver qué hacías en tu gimnasio – le respondió con aquella dulce sonrisa colgándose de Green.

- No digas que solo viniste aquí a ver qué hago. Solo vienes a molestarme.

- No es así – le respondió ella mientras hacía un mohín y lo soltaba –. También vine a retarte a una batalla pokémon en tu gimnasio.

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! – preguntó Green sin entender bien a lo que ella se refería –. ¿Planeas retarme a una batalla de gimnasio? – Green estaba incrédulamente sorprendido por la respuesta de su amiga que no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

- Por supuesto que no Green. No seas tonto – se burló Blue mientras reía de él, ocultando su sonrisa con su mano –. No quiero dejarte en ridículo – confesó ella aún en broma por ver a Green estupefacto.

- En serio que eres una chica ruidosa. Yo ya me voy de aquí – confesó Green mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Oh, que insensible y poco sentido del humor tienes Green – se mofó Blue de Green mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Él no le había hecho caso a lo que la castaña le estaba diciendo, aunque era cierto, nunca estaba de humor para las tonterías que ella le hacía. Pero igual, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, adoraba que ella fuera atenta con él y que siempre le visitara para obtener de ella una pequeña sonrisa cada día. Aunque fuera tan egoísta de no devolverle el favor, su mente divagaba en que lo mejor podría ser hacer algo lindo por ella como una muestra de agradecimiento, pero no podía hacerlo ya que si lo hiciera, solo demostraría que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que toda esa actuación de chico rudo y misterioso que hacía con ella cada vez que lo molestaba, fuera una total mentira, así que no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. Tenía una reputación que sostener y eso no le iba a servir de impedimento.

Marchando a paso lento hacía el centro pokémon para ir a recoger a su equipo que había dejado ahí, pudo encontrarse con Silver que también estaba de paso en Viridian. Se acercó a él para saludar y preguntarle el motivo de su visita.

- Hola Silver – saludó Green levantando su mano para llamar su atención.

- Hola Green-senpai – saludó Silver de la misma forma. Ambos siempre eran muy serios inclusive para iniciar una plática.

- ¿Qué te trae a Viridian? – preguntó Green sin darle mucha importancia a su pregunta.

- Nada en realidad. Solo acompañe a Blue Nee-san para comprar unas cosas. Luego me dejo ir a entrenar a la casa del entrenador y ahora me encuentro aquí recuperando a mi equipo – respondió Silver sin mucho interés explicando el motivo de su visita.

- Así que te dejo solo – mencionó Green al escuchar aquella explicación.

- Podría decirse. Ahora iba a buscarla a su gimnasio Green-senpai.

- Yo creo que ya no estaría ahí, ya me molesto hace rato, así que seguro te estará buscando – respondió Green con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Blue nee-san siempre con lo mismo – comentó Silver mientras le seguía el paso –. Pero no debería molestarse con ella, es que hoy no estuve muy atenta con ella.

- Le gusta que le presten atención, ¿no? – Green se veía preocupado por lo que Silver le decía.

- No es eso, es que en su casa, su familia no siempre están con ella, por eso he estado visitándola últimamente – respondió Silver mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Eres un buen chico Silver. Sabes algo, si tienes algo mejor que hacer, puedes encargarte. Yo veré si puedo distraerla. Total, solo tengo que dejar que me siga molestando – le respondió Green dándole poca importancia a lo que decía, mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de Silver.

- E-En serio no me molesta Green-senpai. Hoy no tengo nada que hacer.

- No digas esas cosas. Si quieres hacer algo más no hay problema – respondió Green intentando de sonar lo más alegre posible.

- No sé… Podría tener usted algún inconveniente con ella ya que debe atender su gimnasio.

- Estaba pensando darme un día. Si me quedaba otro rato en el gimnasio solo iba a tener que soportar al niño que siempre viene a retarme con su rattata que dice que es el más poderoso de todos los rattatas – Green solo apretaba los puños por recordar a aquel chiquillo que siempre le iba a molestar. Prefería mil veces que Blue le molestase a seguir soportando a ese chico.

- Ham… En ese caso vayamos por Blue nee-san – habló Silver para sacar a Green de sus pensamientos.

- S-Si…

Los dos se encaminaron a la casa del entrenador, suponiendo que ahí se encontraría Blue buscando a Silver. Pero en la mitad del camino pudieron dar con Blue, aunque se le veía molesta, ya que les veía a los dos con las mejillas infladas, haciendo un mohín y con el ceño fruncido.

- Así que aquí estabas, Sil-chan. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que solo fuiste a entrenar ahí para luego tener una batalla de gimnasio con el idiota de Green? – Blue estaba regañando a Silver por su repentina desaparición de la casa entrenador y haciendo un mohín por lo decepcionada que estaba de Silver.

- Blue nee-san. Había ido al centro pokémon para recuperar a mi equipo. Además también había ido a buscarte – le respondió el pelirrojo sonrojado e intimidado mientras se justificaba por su tardanza.

- Oh, sí era así, entonces no hay problema – le respondió Blue mientras lo abrazaba –. Solo trata de avisarme por el C-Gear para no mantenerme preocupada. ¿Entendido?

- S-Si, entendido – asintió Silver un poco asustado aún pero a la vez muy nervioso por tenerla sobre él.

- Y dime, ¿por qué el inútil de Green viene contigo?

- Oye, ¿a quién le llamas inútil? – gritó Green ofendido por aquella falta de respeto hacia su persona.

- Ham… Vino a acompañarme – fue lo único que logró articular Silver sin voltear a ver a los ojos a Green.

- Bueno, mientras más mejor. Igual podré molestarlo más tiempo – respondió Blue con una gran sonrisa al seguir colgándose del cuello de Silver y ahora de Green.

- Tsk, como sea – dijo Green con desgana mientras ocultaba su sonrojo volteando la mirada hacia donde ella no pudiera verlo.

Los tres continuaron su camino sin rumbo por las calles de Viridian, viendo las tiendas y pasando el rato juntos sin meterse en algún problema, o eso era lo que pretendían ya que Green y Blue continuaban con sus riñas que parecían no querer detener en ningún momento. Silver era el único que sufría en todo aquel lío que se llevaba a cabo que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar a esos dos a un parque que estaba cerca del centro pokémon para que al menos se relajaran y dejaran de estar discutiendo por el bien del pelirrojo, ya que como él se encontraba en medio de Blue y Green, recibía todos los gritos de parte de cada uno y era usado como falso testigo para apoyar el punto de vista de cada discusión y le diera la razón al lado que lo tomara como muñeco de trapo. Así que al llegar a la sección de juegos infantiles dentro del parque, pudo huir a refugiarse en el columpio para evitar ser usado nuevamente por esos dos que solo lo traían como si fuera su hijo en medio de una pelea de un divorcio para ver quien se quedaba con la custodia del pequeño Silver.

Los dos, Green y Blue, al notar que Silver se había escapado de entre los dos, volvieron a discutir, esta vez por culparse cada uno de ahuyentarlo de ambos. Silver que los veía mal desde su columpio lo único que hizo fue llamar su atención con un salto en medio de los dos al columpiarse y separarlos con ambas manos.

- Blue Nee-san, Green-senpai. ¿Podrían dejar de discutir por 10 segundos por favor? No me gusta que todo el tiempo estén peleando y me traten como su juguete – pidió Silver en un grito, logrando detener a ambos chicos en el acto.

- L-Lo sentimos – respondieron los dos al unisonó, con las miradas bajas totalmente avergonzados por su infantil comportamiento.

- Bien, ahora tómense de las manos y prométanse no pelearse por el resto del día – ordenó Silver de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba que le obedecieran.

- B-Bien – dijeron los dos forzándose una sonrisa y dándose un apretón de manos prometiendo un cese al fuego.

- Ahora si, a divertirnos – exclamó Silver mientras tiraba de sus manos y los ponía a los dos a cada uno de sus lados para columpiarse los tres.

Blue, Green y Silver pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose como niños pequeños luego de aquel regaño y parecían no querer terminar con aquella diversión ya que se sentían liberados y también más jóvenes, habían recuperado en una sola tarde la niñez que nunca tuvieron de pequeños y pudieron disfrutarlo sin ningún otro pleito más entre ellos ni usaron a Silver nuevamente para aquellas riñas de niños pequeños. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de un anaranjado claro a uno oscuro, llamando la atención de todos que se habían tirado rendidos al pasto del parque mirando el cielo y descansando de aquel día de juegos. Green fue el primero en notar que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y que había dejado el gimnasio desocupado por mucho tiempo, y aunque había planeado dejar el lugar cerrado, no había hecho la limpieza del mismo, por lo que se levantó de golpe al recordar aquello último. Silver y Blue le siguieron al ver que se empezaba a levantar del suelo, tomando los dos asiento y viéndolo pararse entre ellos.

- ¿Ya te vas Green? – preguntó Blue esperanzada a que su respuesta fuera no.

- Lo siento. Ya es tarde y tengo que limpiar el gimnasio – respondió cabizbajo Green girando su mirada por la pena que sentía en ese momento.

- O-Oye, podrías acompañarnos al menos a mi casa – pidió de inmediato Blue sintiéndose tonta por decirlo –. _"¿Pero por qué dije eso? Él seguro te dirá que no. Pero quiero pasar más tiempo con él… Además soy una tonta por decirlo ya que tengo a Silver conmigo"_ – Blue se regañaba internamente y con los ojos cerrados, lo cual evito darse cuenta de que Green ya estaba enfrente de ella.

- Claro, no hay problema – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y luego ayudar a Silver a levantarse.

- ¿E-En serio no es problema? ¿No me dirás algo como _"no molestes chica ruidosa"_? – cuestionó a Green imaginando que ya se había vuelto loco.

- Hoy no – comentó Green sin borrar aquella sonrisa que hipnotizaba a Blue.

- Hey, Green-senpai. ¿Puedo quedarme en su gimnasio hoy? – preguntó Silver mientras tiraba de la camisa de Green.

- ¿No estás viviendo con Blue? – dijo Green levantando una ceja mostrando confusión en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso te molesta estar conmigo? – Blue se veía preocupada por aquella pregunta de Silver que tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos para exigirle una explicación y cambiara de opinión.

- No es eso Blue nee-san, eso nunca. Es solo que hoy quería pasar tiempo con Green-senpai. Claro, si no le molesta – continuó dando su respuesta mientras su rostro se enrojecía por aquel abrazo repentino.

- Por mí no hay problema – le dijo Green mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Entonces vayamos a dejar a Blue nee-san a su casa primero y luego vayamos a su gimnasio – le respondió emocionado mientras tomaba a Blue de la mano.

Los tres fueron caminando sin decir palabra alguna hasta la casa de Blue en Pallet Town a tardadas horas de la noche, dejando preocupados a Green y a Silver por cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar al llegar ahí, como unos padres de Blue totalmente preocupados e histéricos que llevarían la contraria a lo que les dijeran este par por llevar a su preciada hija tan tarde y cuestionar la causa del que tardaran en llegar. Pero cuando ellos llegaron a la casa de la susodicha, encontraron que las luces de la casa estaban completamente apagadas y la puerta principal y las ventanas se encontraban cerradas. Tal parecía que no esperaban a que su querida hija llegara temprano, y decidieron irse a dormir antes que ella. Pero como es costumbre en Blue, ni las llaves de su propia casa cargaba consigo, y ni Silver que estaba viviendo con ella tenía aún una copia para que pudiera entrar a la casa de Blue. La castaña solamente apretaba sus uñas a la palma de sus manos con fuerza por aquella falta de paciencia de sus propios padres, ahora no tenía de otra que entrar de ladrona a su propia casa.

- Green, Silver – gritó Blue alarmando a los dos chicos que la acompañaban aún –. Tenemos que entrar a mi casa a como dé lugar – ordenó ella firmemente como si fuera una generala dando órdenes a sus soldados.

- Blue nee-san… – habló Silver tímidamente para llamar su atención –. ¿Tus padres no dejaron una llave de repuesto bajo el tapete para ti? – preguntó inocentemente con miedo a que ella le dijera algo feo.

- No creo, ya hace tiempo que no encuentro la llave bajo el tapete – respondió ella como si nada.

Sin duda se había quedado todo el tiempo fuera de su casa para que sus padres ya no estuvieran esperándola como si fuera una adolecente caprichosa –obviando el hecho de que lo es– hasta tardes horas de la madrugada para regañarle por lo preocupados que estaban de ella. A lo que de inmediato Blue tenía que poner manos a la obra si quería dormir cómodamente en su casa. Aparte de que el motivo de que Blue no pudiera encontrar la llave debajo del tapete era por lo mismo de quedarse hasta aquellas horas de la noche que tenían que darle un incentivo para que dejase de hacerlo. Obviamente no les ha funcionado hasta ese momento y Blue no pretendía hacerles caso, ya era muy grandecita para estar haciéndoles caso.

- Entonces… Trataré de abrir la puerta con una ganzúa Blue nee-san – dijo Silver con una gotita de sudor en la nuca luego de escuchar eso de parte de Blue.

- Bien Sil-chan, tu intenta abrir el cerrojo de la puerta y yo trataré de entrar por la ventana – le respondió a Silver con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y levantando su pulgar –. Bien Green, ayúdame a subir.

- ¡Espera, ¿qué?!

- Si, ayúdame a subir. Será más rápido si me dejas subir por tus hombros para entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto, es la única que no tiene cerrojo porque hace tiempo se rompió – luego de eso rió un poco al recordar aquel "accidente".

- B-Bueno… – dijo Green resignado mientras la ayudaba a subir.

Luego de posicionarse debajo del cuadro de la ventana del cuarto de Blue, ella enseguida se subió detrás de él para escalar su cuerpo y poner sus pies sobre los hombros del castaño, haciendo que él solo suspirara del dolor. Y no porque pesara, sino porque la muy sínica se le había olvidado –o no– quitarse los tacones para subirse en los hombros del chico.

- Oye Blue, pudiste quitarte los zapatos – pidió o más bien exigió el líder de Viridian a la chica que tenía arriba.

- Cállate, no te quejes como una niñita, y además no mires bajo mi falda pervertido – gritó Blue tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

- Ni que fuera a ver bajo tu falda – gritó Green agachando la vista al suelo para no ver lo que ella le decía que no viera.

- Si claro, quien te cree… Oh mira, se abrió – dijo ella sonriente llamando la atención de Green – Oye, que mires, ya puedo entrar – le dijo pisando fuertemente a Green con sus tacones.

Green inconscientemente giró su rostro hacia arriba logrando dar con algo que ni en su larga vida hubiera visto. Algo de un color blanco con franjas azules casi distinguibles en la oscuridad que había. Su rostro adquirió un rojo intenso que le hizo sentir arder completamente tanto la cara como el resto del cuerpo, sintiendo un fuego recorrerle las venas. Se encontraba completamente paralizado viendo aquella "preciada" imagen para él que no se dio cuenta que Silver lo veía con una mirada asesina dispuesto de borrarle ese sonrojo de su rostro.

- ¡Green-senpai pervertidooo! – gritó Silver dándole un golpe en un costado de su senpai.

- ¡Ough!

Sin poder evitar el golpe de su kouhai, empezó a perder el equilibrio y la fuerza de seguir cargando a Blue en sus hombros logrando que cayeran ambos al suelo.

- B-Blue nee-san. ¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento eso – se disculpó Silver mientras ayudaba a Blue a levantarse ignorando a Green que aplastaba con su cuerpo en ese instante como si fuera el día de hacerle daño a Green.

- No te preocupes Silver estoy – antes de que Blue terminara de hablar y ponerse de pie un agudo dolor recorrió su tobillo –. ¡Ouch, mi tobillo!

- ¿Te fracturaste? – dijo Silver preocupado mientras trataba de hacer algo con su tobillo.

- Creo que fue porque me hiciste perder el equilibrio – comentó Green molesto mientras se posicionaba cerca del pelirrojo, tratando de sonar cortés.

- Me duele, me duele mucho – chilló Blue aferrándose a Green en un abrazo asfixiante.

- Hem… Será mejor que entremos a la casa para ponerte un hielo encima, ya encontré la llave. Estaba dentro de la maseta – dijo Silver totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento por ser el culpable de aquella fractura.

- Si, será mejor que entremos – continuó Green mientras cargaba a Blue que seguía quejándose del dolor de su pierna.

Al entrar a la casa notaron que no fue una simple hinchazón en el tobillo, sino que efectivamente se había fracturado la pierna, ya que ni el hielo que habían usado para aliviar el dolor resultaba ser eficiente. Y como ambos chicos tenían la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Blue, no tuvieron de otra que quedarse en su casa a cumplirle todos sus caprichos hasta que amaneciera y llevarla al médico a atenderla, pues si iban a tempranas horas no iba ninguno a dormir y todos se encontraban realmente cansados, aunque Green había decidido levantarse muy temprano para evitarse problemas con los padres de Blue y decirles el motivo del que ella terminara con una fractura en la pierna. Eso se lo llevaría a la tumba y de ser necesario, se llevaría a Silver con él para que no les contara lo sucedido con detalles.

Tan rápido como había sonado el despertador, Green había ido a "secuestrar" a Blue para llevarla al hospital, aún cuando ella seguía adormilada sobre su cama diciendo incoherencias en quien sabe qué sueño. Solo lo que podía identificar de entre lo que decía esa chica ruidosa y que solo le hacía sentir molesto y a la vez celoso era que decía _"oh, pero qué lindos músculos tienes, ¿puedo tocarlos?",_ a lo que le dieron ganas de tirarla de su espalda para que dijera tantas cosas que le resultaban vergonzosas y a la vez frustrantes por los celos que se tenía que aguantar del chico con quien estuviera fantaseando ella.

Dejando todo aquellos detalles de lado, el doctor tuvo que enyesarle a Blue luego de inspeccionar y sacar una radiografía de los huesos de Blue y notar que tenía una factura grave en su pierna, a lo que debía tener mucho cuidado si es que quería recuperarse pronto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo será el yeso doctor? – preguntó una asustada Blue luego de ver su radiografía.

- Depende si te mueves mucho o si usas mucho tu pierna. Tan solo mantente en descanso y nos veremos en un mes para ver cómo sigue. Aunque no se ve nada grave – comentó el doctor que le atendió mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su consultorio –. Bueno chicos, saldré unos minutos los dejo en el cuarto por un rato mientras dejo estos papeles con la enfermera, no tardo.

Apenas el doctor que había atendido y enyesado la pierna de Blue se retiraba del lugar, ella solo se dispuso a gritar y reír un rato, algo que hizo imaginar a Green que ese golpe no debió de haber sido solo en la pierna, sino que también en su cabeza ya que la creía una loca.

- Green, Green. Mira mi radiografía – pidió Blue como niña pequeña a Green mientras le ponía su radiografía en el rostro del castaño.

- Cállate chica ruidosa. ¿Y para qué quieres que mire tu radiografía?

- ¿No crees que hasta mis huesos son sexys? – preguntó ella dejando salir una risa burlona haciendo sonrojar a Green.

- Tsk. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser infantil?

- Cuando el infierno se congele… No, eso sería muy pronto. Ya sé, cuando tu dejes de ser un chico serio – le respondió con la misma sonrisa pícara haciendo a Green tener ganas de irse de ahí.

- Mejor me largo, que el doctor llame a una enfermera para que te lleve a tu casa.

- E-Espera – pidió Blue tímidamente mientras sujetaba la camisa de Green.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

- ¿Qué qué quiero? – preguntó ella repitiendo la pregunta de Green –. ¿Qué no es obvio? ¿Quiero una retribución por romperme la pierna Green Oak?

- Si quieres dinero, no tengo ahora. Deje la cartera en el gimnasio – le respondió seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No es dinero lo que busco – de inmediato Blue soltó una risa maliciosa, logrando dejar la piel de gallina en Green –. Lo que yo quiero es un sirviente que me cuide hasta que mi pierna esté curada.

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¿UN SIRVIENTE, ACABAS DE PERDER LA RAZÓN?! – gritó Green completamente iracundo y con el rostro sonrojado.

- Oye, ¿quién me tenía sobre sus hombros y miró bajo mi falda? – apuntó ella logrando palidecer al líder de Viridian.

- _"Maldición, me atrapó"_ – se dijo mentalmente mientras la observaba en silencio y tragaba saliva.

- Así que sé un hombre responsable y encárgate de mí. Porfaa~ – pidió Blue mientras se apegaba a Green en un abrazo y sus ojos parecían destellar chispas.

- B-Bueno… Solo hasta que te recuperes, ¿no?

- Si, hasta que me recupere serás libre.

- E-Está bien, pero será mejor que no pidas algo humillante que haga.

- Eres mi sirviente, así que no contradigas a tu ama – de un arrebato le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Green para callarlo – Y como tu ama no puedes hacerme nada. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Para qué me golpeas? Ya no quiero ser tu sirviente – dijo Green molesto mientras se daba media vuelta.

- Si es así le diré a todos que eres un pervertido que le gusta ver bajo la falda de las chicas – amenazó ella mientras llevaba las manos a su falda, fingiendo inocencia tras bajar su falda evitando que Green observara más arriba de sus piernas.

- N-No será en serio… ¿O sí?

- Creelo. Tengo a Sil-chan como testigo y a él si le creen todo – dijo ella con tono confiado.

- "Ahora si estoy bajo su poder. Arceus al menos ten pidad de mí, ¿quieres?" – se dijo mentalmente Green resignándose a una vida de humillación por parte de Blue que daría inicio ese día –. Bueno, pero más te vale que nadie se entere de eso, ¿bien?

- Oh, por supuesto Green, me vale más que seas mi sirviente personal a una semana de burla por todos los demás – le explicó Blue con una sonrisa burlona mientras llevaba un dedo a su mentón y le guiñaba coquetamente su ojo izquierdo.

- Cielos, esto será un mes pesado. Y debes estar agradecida, solo lo hago porque estas así, si no, ni loco me pondría de tu sirviente.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. Y bueno, puede que no sea un mes, G-r-e-e-n-c-i-t-o.

Green trago saliva al escuchar eso y empezó a tener el presentimiento de que debería escribir su testamento lo más rápido posible y dejar a alguien de sucesor de su gimnasio mientras esté con Blue porque sabría que no lo dejaría en paz ni porque estuviera teniendo deberes en su gimnasio.

Los primeros días en que Green trabajaba como el sirviente de Blue fueron de los más tristes de toda su vida, le había obligado a usar un traje de sirviente todos los días que iba a su casa, de conjunto de chaleco negro, corbata y pantalones a juego y una camisa blanca. Cómo había acertado, no tenía ni un solo minuto o un mísero segundo de descanso, pues siempre Blue aprovechaba en que Green le llevara algo de comer, o le hiciera algo de viento con una hoja de dónde sabrá él sacó para eso o darle un masaje en su pierna para que así se _"sanara rápido"_, según ella.

- Oh, qué bien se siente Green~ – suspiró alegremente Blue al recibir un masaje en su pierna mientras se encontraba boca bajo de su cama.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer esos suspiros Blue? Me incomoda – pidió un Green sumamente incómodo por estar dándole esos tipos de masajes, más por los largos alaridos de placer que oía de parte de ella.

- Pero es que eres un Dios en esto. Debí haberme roto la pierna desde un principio para que me dieras este tipo de masajes – rió ella mientras seguía disfrutando del masaje.

Green por su parte no dijo nada, solo se sonrojaba más por aquel comentario y siguió con lo suyo hasta que la puerta de la habitación donde ellos dos se encontraban se abrió de repente.

- Blue nee-san, Red-senpai y Yellow-senpai ya están aquí para…

Silver le habló a Blue de inmediato al cruzar por la puerta pero verla tumbada en su cama y con su rostro sobre la almohada lleno de su propia saliva, con Green tocando la pierna enyesada de ella y con el rostro sonrojada y su mirada perdida entre ambas piernas.

- Q-Quítale las manos de encima a Blue nee-san – pidió Silver mientras se lanzaba contra Green a los golpes.

- O-Oye Silver. No es lo que parece, lo juro – trató de defenderse Green antes de que Red lo detuviera en el acto.

- Tranquilízate Silver, seguro fue culpa de Blue. Recuerda que ella tiene a Green de esclavo – le dijo Red sonriente aunque con una mirada asesina sobre Green esperando que sea así.

- Yo no soy ningún esclavo. Y solo estoy haciendo esto porque ella me pidió un masaje – se defendió Green molesto mientras apuntaba con su mano a Blue que parecía despertarse de un sueño.

- Ouh… ¿Por qué te detuviste Greencito? Se sentía tan bien… – Blue se detuvo de lo que estaba a punto de decir cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás –. O-Oh... Red… Yellow… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunta ella tratando de desviar el tema y cambiando su comprometida posición en la que la habían encontrado.

- Pues vinimos porque nos habías pedido traerte unas piedras evolutivas que estaban en Mt. Moon. Las piedras lunares y unas cuantas piedras ocaso – luego de eso Red le extendió una bolsa de piedras sin quitar la sonrisa que tenía.

- O-Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado. Que tonta soy – le respondió mientras sacaba su lengua a la mitad y se daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

- ¿B-B-Blue-san…? – habló Yellow detrás de Red con el rostro sonrojado luego de ver a Blue tan a gusto sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Yellow? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa bien dibujada en ella.

- ¿A-Acaso se sintió muy bien el masaje?

La pregunta de Yellow hizo sonrojar tanto a Blue como a Green, quien giro su rostro a otro lado para que no le dijeran nada. Aunque Silver parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, lo consideraba ahora un súper pervertido.

- Ham… Este… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yellow? – dijo Blue tratando de evitar tocar el tema.

- Porque tu almohada… Está mojada… – señaló Yellow haciendo que el sonrojo de ambos chicos aumentara más.

- Hem… No es eso, es solo que me quedé dormida, eso es todo – respondió Blue sin mirarla a los ojos y sin borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Estás segura nee-san que Green no te hizo algo malo? – Silver si quería saber en realidad lo que pasaba, ya que así sabría que tendría que desquitarse con su senpai apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

- No Silver, no hizo nada malo. Yo le pedí un masaje para que mis huesos sanaran.

- Pero nee-san, tus huesos… – antes de que Silver pudiera continuar, una mirada seria y fría fue lanzada hacía él por un par de dos brillantes ojos azules que despedían un aura asesina –. Tus huesos deberían ser tratados con delicadeza – dijo rápidamente luego de esa mirada sobre su alma.

- Si, por eso le pedí a mi sirviente que lo hiciera. Tiene buenas manos – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por cierto Green. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de esclavo de Blue? – preguntó Red con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- No sé, ya pasó un mes y no se recupera. Seguro que en la siguiente semana que la lleve al hospital para que ver si está mejor y así le quiten el yeso – le dijo Green luego de suspirar pesadamente.

La verdad, Green se empezaba a hartar el pasar tiempo con Blue, aunque antes lo quería con toda el alma, ahora no quería ni verla por el resto que quede del año. Aunque Red no parecía estar tan preocupado de que él se quedara de sirviente de Blue pues en realidad le gustaba estar atendiendo el gimnasio y ser visitado con frecuencia por Yellow para llevarle el almuerzo por el buen trabajo que hacía de reemplazo de líder de gimnasio, aunque de por sí quería volver a retomar el cargo una vez que Green decidiera dejar de ser líder.

- En ese caso Green guardaré las llaves de MI gimnasio por otro mes más – dijo Red con una sonrisa complacida.

- Te dije que iría la siguiente semana no dentro un mes y deja decir tu gimnasio – le regañó Green mientras azotaba un golpe contra la cabeza del moreno.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! Bueno, solo decía. Al menos déjame disfrutar un rato más del gimnasio – se quejaba Red en el suelo mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

- Red-san, Red-san – le habló Yellow mientras se acercaba a él –. ¿P-P-Podrías… Darme un masaje como Green-san a Blue-san? – preguntó ella al oído tratando de que no fuera escuchada por ambos.

- Hem… ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Red entre murmullos también.

- S-Si no te molesta…

- No. Pero no le digas a nadie.

- ¿Oigan, qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Blue desde su cama apuntando a los dos que se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

- N-Nada – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Pues si no hacen nada lárguense de mi mansión. Señor Silver saca a los Arcanine – ordenó Blue sintiéndose una chica millonaria haciendo que Silver dejara salir una gotita de sudor de la cabeza.

- Hem… Bien nee-san. Vamos chicos, fuera de la casa – pidió Silver aún nervioso por aquella extraña orden.

- Y tu Green – apuntó la castaña a Green.

- ¿Ahora qué, Blue?

-Ah, ah, ah – negó Blue mientras negaba con su dedo índice al pobre Green –. ¿Recuerdas cómo tienes que decirme?

- S-Si…

- ¿Entonces?

-Tsk… ¿Qué quiere ahora… O-Ojou-sama? – preguntó Green cabizbajo y con trabajo para pronunciar lo último.

- Así está mejor – aplaudió Blue feliz mientras veía a Green apretar los puños – Quiero que vayas a traerme unas moras.

- ¿Y por qué debería ir a traerte moras? – exigió el castaño muy molesto.

- Hey, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu ama – le amenazó Blue mientras tomaba la corbata de Green.

- B-Bien. Solo porque aún no te recuperas – se quejó tartamudeando Green con el rostro sonrojado por la cercanía de sus rostros.

- Así me gusta. Y no olvides mi refresco – pidió ella gritando desde su habitación a Green que salía de ahí –. ¡Ay!, cómo me gustaría que esto fuera para siempre – murmuró Blue, mientras se llevaba una almohada al pecho y hundía su rostro en él –. Pero si se entera que hace dos semanas me recuperé, todo se irá a la basura.

Luego de decir esto Green apareció con un tazón lleno de moras recién cortadas y un vaso con refresco de cola lleno, poniendo todo sobre la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Blue.

- Bueno Blue, creo que será todo. Hoy mi abuelo me necesita en su laboratorio, así que espero que no necesites algo más.

- O-Oye. ¿Tienes que irte? ¿Y qué haré si necesito algo mientras no estés? – reclamó ella muy molesta, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía triste.

- Ya chica ruido… Digo Ojou-sama. Tengo deberes más importantes. Y si necesitas algo puedes pedirle a Silver que lo haga.

- N-No…

- Ojou-sama, por favor. Tengo que hacer eso – pidió Green muy sonrojada al verla al borde del llanto.

- ¡Eres un sirviente idiota, bueno para nada! – gritó Blue molesta lanzándole una almohada en la cara y lanzándose contra él, subiendo por su espalda.

- O-Ojou-sama, por favor, quieta. Se va a hacer daño – pidió Green tratando de quitarse a Blue con delicadeza para que ella no se lastimara.

- ¿Hacerme daño? Si tú eres quien me lastima con eso de que quiere escaparse de sus deberes. ¡Eres un idiota!

Tras aquel pleito que se tenían, Green no pudo soportar más el peso de Blue sobre él y perdió el equilibrio, tratando él a toda costa de salvarla de golpearse contra el suelo, haciendo que ella terminara sobre su pecho, con sus miradas muy cerca de la del otro y con el rostro encendido en un carmesí intenso.

- Y-Yo, lo siento – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. – N-No, yo lo siento – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Luego mantuvieron un silencio incómodo en el que nadie decía nada y no se movían ni para evitar aquel tenso ambiente entre los dos, hasta que Green decidió ser el primero en hablar.

- Blue. Lamento esto, no quería que te pasara nada – confesó abochornado y con las mejillas sonrojadas aún –. Y no solo por ser tu sirviente… Si no porque me interesas y me importas mucho.

- Green… Yo también tengo que confesarte algo… – dijo Blue aún acalorada por el ambiente intenso que ambos tenían uno con el otro –. Y-Yo… – Blue bajó la mirada, respirando profundamente como tomando valor para algo y decidió continuar –. Yo… Hace una semana que no tengo la pierna rota. Me quitaron el yeso hace poco y yo… No quería que te alejaras de mí. Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo. Te quiero mucho Green. Te até a mí solo porque te quiero…

Blue al terminar su confesión se deshizo sobre el castaño ojiverde en un llanto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él para que no la viera así de destrozada, hasta que Green levantó su mirada, tomando su barbilla y haciendo que sostuviera su mirada contra la de él.

- Blue… ¿Sabes por qué he soportado tanto maltrato, a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas importantes qué hacer? – inquirió Green sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

- N-No…

- Bien… Es porque yo… Lo hacía por ti, solo tú eres quien me importa lo suficiente como para humillarme tanto, solo tú eres quien me hace el día feliz a pesar de que siempre me fastidias, solo tú haces que mi corazón palpite como un loco desquiciado y solo tú… – Green hizo una pausa –. Solo tú eres la persona a quien más amo en el mundo.

Al terminar aquella confesión, Blue no parecía creer lo que aquel chico le decía, a lo que por auto reflejo, tomó al chico por el cuello con sus dos brazos, enredándolo y apresándolo entre ellos, para luego darle un efusivo y apasionante beso en los labios. No quería separarse de él y tampoco quería que ese momento terminase aún. Ambos correspondieron aquel beso aún en el suelo, alborotándose los cabellos, como sus impulsos más salvajes le pedían, hasta que el exceso de éxtasis les hizo caer en cansancio, separándose agitadamente y respirando con pesadez.

- C-Creo que con esto dejamos en claro que ya no somos amigos o sirviente y ama – comentó con una sonrisa ladeada Green sin ocultar el sonrojo que aún tenía.

- Bueno, ni tan amigos que éramos – dijo Blue para acostarse sobre su pecho.

Tiempo después de que hubieran formalizado su relación y de haberse deshecho Green de aquel ridículo traje de sirviente, sus vidas tomaron la misma costumbre que siempre. Red había sido sacado del gimnasio a patadas por parte de Green y Blue volvía a sus andadas, molestando a Yellow, tomando una foto de ella recibiendo un masaje de parte de Red a solas en su casa, ambos con los rostros sonrojados. Solo que esta vez que se juntaban los dos castaños, ya no era por el simple hecho de fastidiarse, sino por el hecho de estar juntos disfrutando de la compañía mutua que solo los dos podían complacer.


End file.
